deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Abraham Lincoln (Vampire Hunter)
In 1818, Abraham Lincoln lives in Indiana with his parents, Nancy and Thomas, who works at an importing house owned by Jack Barts. There, Lincoln befriends a young African American boy, William Johnson, and intervenes when he sees Johnson being beaten by a slaver. Because of his son's actions, Thomas is fired by Barts. That night, Lincoln sees Barts breaking into his house and attacking Nancy. Thomas finds her ill the following day, and she dies shortly afterwards. He blames Barts, and tells Lincoln that Barts poisoned Nancy. Nine years later, Lincoln decides to get revenge against Barts. He attacks Barts at the docks, but Barts, who is actually a vampire, overpowers him. However, before Barts can kill him, Lincoln is rescued by Henry Sturgess . Sturgess explains that vampires exist, and offers to teach Lincoln how to become a vampire hunter. Lincoln accepts and, after a decade of training, travels to Springfield, Illinois in 1837, where he begins to slay vampires. During his training, Sturgess tells Lincoln that the vampires that live in America descend from Adam, a powerful vampire who owns a plantation in New Orleans with his sister, Vadoma. Sturgess informs Lincoln of the vampires' weakness to silver, and presents Lincoln with a silver pocket watch. In Springfield, Lincoln befriends shopkeeper Joshua Speed, and meets Mary Todd, who is also being courted by the politician Stephen A. Douglas. Though he is warned by Sturgess not to form any close relationships, Lincoln eventually begins having romantic feelings for Mary. Barts is now living in Springfield, and upon learning of Lincoln's presence, he begins to target Mary. Lincoln successfully finds and defeats Barts. Before dying, Barts reveals that Sturgess is a vampire as well. Lincoln confronts Sturgess, who reveals that, several years ago, he was attacked and bit by Adam. Because Sturgess' soul was impure, he became a vampire, and that prevented him from harming his "creator" or any other vampire (since "Only the living can kill the dead"). Since then, Sturgess has been training vampire hunters in an effort to destroy Adam. Disappointed, Lincoln decides to abandon his mission. However, Adam learns of his activities and captures Johnson in order to lure Lincoln into a trap at his plantation in New Orleans. Adam captures Lincoln and Johnson and then tries to recruit Lincoln, stating how he plans to take over the United States and turn it into a nation of the undead. Speed arrives and rescues Lincoln and Johnson, and they escape to Ohio. In Springfield, Lincoln marries Mary and hires Speed as his assistant and Johnson as his valet, allowing Johnson to continue his duties with the Underground Railroad undercover. He then begins his political career, campaigning to abolish slavery. Sturgess warns Lincoln that slaves are what keeps vampires under control, as vampires use slaves for their food source, and if Lincoln interferes the vampires will be forced to act. Lincoln is elected as the 16th President of the United States of America. He moves to the White House with Mary, where they have a son, William Wallace Lincoln, and where he eventually signs the Emancipation Proclamation. In 1862, Willie is bitten by Vadoma and dies, and Mary blames Lincoln for the event. With the war turning in the Union's favor, Confederate President Jefferson Davis convinces Adam to deploy his vampires on the front lines. Lincoln is informed that Adam's confederate army has decimated Lincoln's union forces in the Battle of Gettysburg. Lincoln decides to confiscate all the silverware in the area and have it melted in order to produce silver weapons for his soldiers. Speed, believing that Lincoln will lead them to death, betrays him and informs Adam that Lincoln will transport the silver by train. Adam, Vadoma, and other vampires watch as Lincoln reconciles with Mary, and they follow him to the train. They attack Lincoln, Sturgess, and Johnson, who have set a fire to the upcoming train trestle. During the fight, in which Speed is killed, Adam learns that there is no silver in the train. Lincoln reveals that Speed's betrayal was a ruse, and that he has lured Adam into a trap. He stabs Adam with the weaponized silver watch, killing him. Lincoln, Johnson, and Sturgess then jump from the train, and it falls off the burning trestle and explodes. Meanwhile, Mary and the ex-slaves have transported the silver to Gettysburg through the Underground Railroad. The now leaderless Confederate vampires stage a final, massive assault and are met head on by the Union army. Armed with their silver weapons, the Union soldiers destroy the vampires and win the war. A few months later, on April 14, 1865, Sturgess reveals that the few remaining vampires have fled to other countries and congratulates Lincoln on the victory. Sturgess tries to convince Lincoln, without success, to allow him to turn Lincoln into a vampire so that Lincoln can become immortal and continue to help Sturgess to accomplish great things in the future. That night, Lincoln is killed by John Wilkes Booth. Battle vs. FDR: American Badass (by Dr. Las Moore) No battle written WINNER: TIE Expert's Opinion The warriors were tied, as FDR's limited mobility was balanced by his superior technology, while Lincoln's greater physical strength was offset by his less advanced weaponry. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs Gabriel van Helsing (by El Alamein and Dr. Las Moore) To be written Expert's Opinion To be determined Battle vs Connor Kenway (by Wassboss) To be written Expert's Opinion To be determined Category:Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Vampire Slayers Category:Movie Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Alternate History Warriors